


A Dream Come True

by phanielspiano



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: PAX East, PAX West, Pax - Freeform, YouTube Convention, YouTube Conventions, meeting jacksepticeye, meeting sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: The moment you've been waiting so long for is finally here--you get to meet Jacksepticeye at PAX.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm really sad that I'm not at PAX East right now because I want to meet Sean so so badly :(( so I wrote this to make me feel better! I hope you like it!

This is it.

This is the moment I’ve been waiting months and months for.

I finally get to meet Jacksepticeye.

I stand in line for two hours before I can even see him. My stomach churns with anxiety as my turn slowly inches closer, person by person. I absentmindedly chew on the sleeve of my PMA sweatshirt, watching as the line slowly shortens and I move closer to Sean.

Of course I’m excited; I’m going to be meeting one of my favorite YouTubers, and I’m going to get to hug him, and tell him how much he means to me. But there is also a layer of anxiety fogging my mind. What if I cry in front of him? What if I forget what I want to say? What if they suddenly cut the line and I can’t even meet him?

_ Don’t think like that _ , I tell myself, shaking my head a little to clear it.  _ You’re going to be fine. _

Finally,  _ finally,  _ my turn arrives.

“ _ Sean, _ ” I breathe as I step into his open arms.

“Hi there,” he says softly, hugging me tight. He rubs my back and I feel safe in his embrace. I take a shaky breath, knowing that tears are on the way.

We slowly pull apart after a few moments. “What’s your name?” Sean asks me.

“(Y/N),” I answer, wiping at my tears.

“That’s a wonderful name,” he says with a smile.

“Thank you,” I blush. “I have something for you,” I say, pulling a letter and a drawing out of my bag.

As soon as he sees the drawing, Sean’s face breaks into an even bigger grin than before. “(Y/N), this is incredible! I love it, thank you so much! And I will definitely read this letter later,” he gushes, his blue eyes taking in the art that I worked so hard on.

“You’re welcome,” I reply shyly, shuffling my feet nervously. Sean carefully places the drawing on the table next to all the other artwork he had gotten earlier.

When he turns back to me, I try to speak, but I can’t seem to form a coherent sentence in the presence of the person that means the most to me. 

“It’s okay, take you time,” he encourages patiently.

“Um, well, I just wanted to say that...that I love watching your videos so much. Your daily uploads...they give me something to look forward to every day. Your recent Satisfactory videos are--they’re really calming and chill and help make my anxiety go away.” I manage to say. Sean listens intently, nodding along, making sure he’s paying full attention to me. “Sometimes I put on one of your videos in the background while I try to fall asleep. I don’t really have any friends so...your videos make me feel like you’re my friend, Sean.” 

“That is so nice of you to say, (Y/N), I really appreciate it. I’m glad my videos help you out so much. I know what it feels like to not have many friends. I’m so happy that we can all be friends and be there for each other.”

“Yeah,” is all I manage to say before tears start to trickle down my cheeks.

“Oh, it’s okay, don’t cry,” Sean says kindly, pulling me in for another sincere hug.

“Thank you for everything,” I whisper into his shoulder.

“No need to thank me, it’s why I do what I do,” he murmurs back.

We pull apart once again and smile at each other. “Would you like a picture?” Sean asks.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” I laugh. I take out my phone and we pose for a few selfies.

“Well, it was really nice to meet you, (Y/N).” Sean says genuinely, after taking the pictures. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your PAX.”

“It was nice meeting you too. I’ll see you at your panel tomorrow,” I promise.

“Awesome, see you then!” he beams and waves as I walk away.

And now it’s over. I’d finally met my hero, and I couldn’t be happier. 

Once I’m back in my hotel room, I scroll through the pictures we took. I smile to myself as I get ready for bed. I tuck myself in and turn out the light, memories of hugging my favorite boy dancing in my mind as I drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
